Love Me Do
by Eiprej
Summary: Kyouko ventures into Oktavia's barrier, only to see that what she finds messes with her emotions more then she'd like to admit.  -Considering delving into KyoukoxSayaka oneshot mix-


**A/N: Sup guys. I know, I disappeared for a bit (whoever is reading my other stories) but I'm back now. If you're readind Cryptic Rendezvous then it'll surely update soon, if not then just dismiss this and read on. xD After browsing around on all sorts of threads and everything, I had a sudden craving to write this. It might not make sense but then again, it's a little vague so. Oktavia!SayakaxKyouko coming up your way. It's short, but I might consider making this a series of oneshots or whatever. Just based on Sayaka and Kyouko, like always. Or hell, another Oktavia!SayakaXKyouko one, but all fluffy. Like Grief Syndromes Kyouko and Oktavia ending. -shot-  
>I'm happy I've finally been able to contribute to the Madoka Magica section on here. I've been wondering what to write and this was like, the only thing that came to mind unfortunately. xD So uh, enjoy to the best of your abilities. c:<br>**

**-0-**

"Love me do..." The familiar yet all too different voice cuts into Kyouko's ears and she stops in place, eyes widening. Slamming the bottom of her lance against the ground, she grits her teeth when the voice streams out again, a whining, low cry of "Love me do" rebounding over the made-up violin performance. It's loud enough for her to hear but low enough for her to question where it is. Her head snaps left, right, to try and find the source of the sound. Body tensed up, she prepares herself for anything. In her years of witch hunting, why give in now?

She isn't prepared for what she sees though. The pocky stick kept in between her lips threatens to fall and she just nearly catches it with a clamp of her teeth. Hands gripping the spear tighter, she takes just a few steps forward, allowing herself to let out a shocked, "The hell..?"

She walks forward, slowly and cautiously, weapon pointed forward. With the intention to scare and not to hit. 'It's just another witch,' The thought runs through her mind, only for the less rational side to butt in with a stupid remark. 'No. It's _Sayaka_.' It's stupid and _god_, she almost regrets thinking it but... but she believes it nonetheless. She hates it.

Fantasy was something she'd given up a long time ago, so what was the difference now?

Kyouko's breath catches in her throat as she gets closer, taking in more features of the witch in front of her. It's appearance is lacking from what Kyouko expected from other witches, and it knocked the girl off her game more then just knowing it had once been Sayaka before. She's bothered by it. It affects her more then she lets on. Was it just playing mindgames with her?

She wants to believe it's Sayaka by the blue hair tucked under the open helmet, saddened, dark blue eyes gazing her way. Hell, it looks almost exactly like her, save for the odd costume choice and the apparent barrier around them. She wants to believe that it's Sayaka, but it's _not_, because Sayaka isn't a knight in shining armor. Her armor is dulled and blackened, but the face is the same and it makes Kyouko sick on the inside. Sick because she actually wants to run to that and... she keeps her feet in place. What really shouts out to her though, is the sight of a blue mermaid tail poking out from where Oktavia's legs used to be.

No, where Sayaka's legs used to be.

In the back of her mind the sight reminds her of an old story her father used to tell her. One that had stuck with her for the longest time, that had caused tears to fall freely from her red eyes as she sniffled into her blanket and cried, "_Why, daddy? But why?" _He'd always just smile and pat her head gently, fingers tousling the red strands. _"Unfortunately not all characters get their happy endings, princess. Sometimes they have to sacrifice."_ He'd say softly to the young girl. The red-head always still thought it was so unfair though. Unfair that after all that the mermaid had done for the man, and all the two had done together, the pig had still gone with that other woman. Left the mermaid all alone to grieve and die.

Sayaka was the mermaid and the man she had healed was the Prince.

Kyouko understood it now. From a long time ago, she knew that nothing was fair. The story didn't sadden her now anymore then it did after he father had gone berserk. Or at least, it used to. But now, she felt that unfamiliar feeling of sadness and distaste grow in her chest. The same feeling as when she was just a child, laying down in bed and listening to her father carefully play out the characters with his voice. The red-head's gaze went blurry for a second. She dismissed it.

Eventually the Puella Magi got close enough where she - _it_, she catches herself - extends it's hand towards her. Her first thought is to jerk away but then it dims and she finds herself gripped by the metal-covered fingers. A slow breath leaves her mouth when the fingers graze over her cheek, and instead of her spear being pointed at the ready, the witch had slowly moved it away, fingers gently moving it.

"You..." The voice is clearly Sayaka's and Kyouko finds it in her to keep a shiver of anger at bay. Anger because the voice is sparking some sick pleasure in her, just hearing it. "Sayaka..." The whisper leaves Kyouko's throat before she can stop it and suddenly Oktavia is pausing in her movements.

She sharply pulls Kyouko down, fingers wrapping around long, red strands of hair. Kyouko doesn't fight. Doesn't find it in her to fight because when she hears a low growl of, "Love me do.." she doesn't only just hear anger and hate in it. She hears pain and hurt and it reminds her of herself. Her hand moves up to rest on an armored shoulder, and Okatvia's hands grip tighter at her hair. The witch is suddenly shaking.

"Saya- _Oktavia_." Kyouko says once more, the name of the witch rolling off her tongue awkwardly as she stares into the dulled, pained eyes. Something seems to snap more within the witch at the name, and Kyouko soon feels fingers wrap around her throat, squeezing. Was it because of the near slip up, or the name of the monster Sayaka had become? Blue eyes flare up with hate and anger and _pain. _So blatant and apparent that it makes Kyouko feel a pang of the emotion herself.

Her hand moves down to rest on Oktavia's cheek and she finds herself kissing the grief-ridden witch. The fingers tighten and constrict around her throat, and Kyouko freezes when she feels salt against her lips. When she opens her eyes she finds that it isn't Oktavia crying. Tears stream freely down her face and she allows herself to let out her last breath against Oktavia's lips.

Kyouko had been lured in by the mermaid.

**-0-**

**A/N: And... that's pretty much it. Well I hope you enjoyed and whatever. Reviews are appreciated ( and hell, even flames. Shows you cared enough to review c; ). **


End file.
